


The Deal

by keykiyoshi7443



Series: Gotta Fix It [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU??, Angst, Crossover, Demon Deals, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Not Canon Compliant, Sadness, like at all, not well written angst tho, written in like 15 minutes yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9977588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: After Derek is killed in a battle with the monster of the week, Stiles is lost. He needs to find a way to fix it, so he makes a deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> guess who didn't watch the show but wanted to write a fic for it anyway? le me

Stiles didn’t know how it had happened really. It had all started out pretty normal, in fact the week before things had been pretty slow. All that they had had to worry about was the next pop quiz that Mr. Harris would give. But then things had inevitably gone to shit and another supernatural creature had made its presence known by killing off a bunch of teenagers. Lovely.

It had been a new type of creature that they’d all bee really unfamiliar with. At first, Stiles hadn’t even known where to start with his research. It was all over the place and attacking at random. Nothing added up and they had no idea how they were meant to stop this… things that was killing all of these innocents.

They hadn’t had a monster attack in over a month, so they were becoming somewhat lax. A little too confident that just maybe things were slowing down. But because Beacon Hills seemed to be some supernatural hot spot, there was of course no end to the rampage. The term ‘monster of the week’ was pretty accurate. It was exciting.

But after the 18th time it got old. It got old fast.

They were just teens after all, and some of them were even human! (Well technically only Stiles and Allison were human. And even then Stiles was the only one who was pretty much helpless. Sure he had his bat, but that could only do so much in dangerous situations. At least Allison had training. Lydia was a Banshee and scary in her own right.)

But then after the 5th victim, they were finally able to find some sort of lead. It wasn’t even because of the evidence either. How Stiles came to his epiphany was actually kind of stupid actually. He’d been attending a game night with the guys of the pack while the girls went shopping (because team bonding is important no matter what Derek may say).

He was laying curled up against Derek’s side while he watched Jackson and Scott rage at the screen because they made a bad decision. They’d been playing – well Scott had the controller but Jackson was the one telling him what to do while everyone else just sort of watched and laughed at their frustration – Until Dawn, a new game that was based off the butterfly effect and how your decisions change the outcome and who lives.

It was interesting and Stiles was convinced that maybe, just _maybe_ , they’d be more careful and not rush into things. But so far they’d managed to kill off 3 people not even including the first scene. They were pretty bad at this, damn. But that wasn’t what peaked his interest. He had been lulled into a semi-conscious state by the hand that Derek was absentmindedly carding through his hair, but that didn’t stop him from hearing what was happening.

The monster in the game was something known as a Wendigo, and quite frankly it sounded like utter bullshit. But a simple google search proved that the Wendigo were indeed a thing. The supernatural world was _messed up_. It was stupid really.

But as he read more on the Wendigo and related topics (purely to make fun of the game and its inaccuracies), the more he began to draw connections to their current situation. The way that they took and left their victims was nearly identical, and there was even a weakness for them. Amazing. The very next day they’d gathered their materials and gone on the hunt for the creature that was invading their territory. It was foolish running in with some half assed plan, but at the time it had seemed like a good idea.

And thing shad been going decently well for the first while. They’d been able to find and dispose of the Wendigo in a pretty decent time frame, but what they hadn’t accounted for was the fact that there wasn’t only _one_ Wendigo. Because that’s how their luck worked.

They were entirely unprepared and it was going to be their doom. Isaac and Jackson had already suffered many injuries and Scott even had a chunk of his arm ripped off that was sluggishly bleeding. This was not going well and soon they were going to be overwhelmed. But they were almost done killing the last of those monsters when Stiles’ worst nightmare occurred.

He’d managed to bat away the monster that had come after him, but he wasn’t doing all that well, when suddenly the damn thing jumped at him. He thought he was gone for sure, when there was a loud howl and then a dark shape leapt in front of him and took the blow that would have ripped out his throat. There was a loud gunshot and then the Wendigo was on fire, so at least it was gone and there was no more immediate danger. But that wasn’t what Stiles was concerned about.

Derek lay in front of him on the ground unmoving. Stiles rushed over to his side and knelt down beside him, tugging his head into his lap so that he could cradle it. His hands shook as he began to examine his mate for wounds only to discover the large raw gaping wound on his throat. Derek’s lifeless eyes stared up at him blankly as he gently pressed his shaking hands to the wound and they came away covered in blood.

He let out a small whine that descended into a loud heartbroken wail as he realized that Derek was dead. He was gone and he wasn’t going to heal and bounce back like every other time. No amount of werewolf powers or magic was going to be able to fix it this time. Derek, his _mate_ , his one and only for the rest of his life according of werewolf legend, was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

The rest of the pack were licking their wounds and grieving at a distance, leaving Stiles to his moment of anguish. Werewolves mated for life, and while they’d lost a friend and a pack member, Stiles had just lost his soulmate. He didn’t know what to do now that Derek was gone.

Sure they’d known that their lives were dangerous and death could happen at any moment, but for some reason, Stiles had thought that Derek would never be the one that they’d lose next. If anything it should have been _him_. It should have been him.

The days after that were long and empty. Derek’s funeral was simple and small, with only the pack attending. Derek had never really associated with anyone besides the pack anyway. Derek was dead, but Stiles just couldn’t wrap his head around it. He was in full blown denial, researching for day on end without food or rest on some sort of way to bring Derek back. The pack – mostly Scott, but the others were beginning to bother him more and more every day, he must look really bad – were worried about him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He had to find a way to bring Derek back, and he was going to do anything he could to bring him back. No matter what it cost him. He needed Derek, and he couldn’t understand why the others couldn’t see it. Why they couldn’t understand that without Derek there was no longer going to be a Stiles.

But finally after weeks and weeks of fruitless searching, he finally found something. Demons. It sounded hella dark, but so far this was the only lead he could find. No other supernatural creature had come anywhere close to reviving the dead other than necromancy, and that was just a little too dark for Stiles. Besides it wouldn’t be Derek that he‘d be bringing back. There wouldn’t be a point.

A quick google search revealed that a certain book series called Supernatural dealt with demons quite frequently. He knew from the Argents that it was indeed a real account of the famous hunters that were the Winchesters, so that means that whatever information that he could glean from them was most likely reliable.

He was willing to risk it.

So he gathered his materials and he went to a gravel crossroads in the middle of nowhere late at night when his father thought he was asleep. He placed the box and its contents in a whole in the ground and waited. It had to work. It just had to.

He waited for about 30 minutes, but nothing came. And just when he was about to give up and leave, there was suddenly someone standing in front of him. He distantly recognized her as one of the nurses that worked closely with Scott’s mom, but she was dressed in all black and she stared at him with knowing eyes.

“I want to make a deal.” He blurted out. The demon smiled at him as her eyes bled to black.

“Of course honey. I bring back your little mate, and in 10 years, I come to take you to hell. We have a deal?” her smile was poisonous and she didn’t waste any words. Stiles had of course read all of the information that the books about the Winchesters had on demons, so he knew what to expect. But when faced with the decision, ten years seemed like such a short time. But it was still better than where he was now.

He could face hell as long as he got to see Derek again. He nodded and held out his hand to shake on it. The demon smirked triumphantly at him and took his hand. Pulling him close and brushing his lips lightly. Then she simply vanished as if she had never been there in the first place. Stiles went back to his house and tried to pretend that never happened. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if this turned out to be some stupid nightmare.

The very next morning when he awoke, he knew he’d done the right thing. Because standing right in front of him, was none other than Derek Hale, alive and well. He almost burst into tears right then and there. As it was he rushed towards the older man and kissed him within an inch of his life. Derek was back, and he would get 10 long years with him.

That would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> really shitty and written in like 20 minutes so...
> 
> BUT THERE IS INDEED A SEQUEL IN THE WORKS SO BE READY FRIENDS


End file.
